


Springtime Dream

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Though Yuyuko never understood the stories behind most of her fragmented memories, there was always one that stood out..[Sorry, not a prompt but important nonetheless :v]For those on Tumblr, you may have noticed the Touhou Flower Viewing zine arranged by https://fvstouhouzine.tumblr.com/ going around and I had the pleasure of participating with some written work (because I have the drawing skills of a potato :L)The zine has some of the most jaw dropping artworks portraying various characters enjoying the event. Honestly, the art is beyond beautiful & the effort each person put in shows tremendously :)Support the community by having a look and pre-ordering via this link (Believe me you'll love what the artists have created with such skill ^^)https://tictail.com/fvszineAlso, this isn't the piece I've written that'll be in the zine, just in case you're wondering :3





	Springtime Dream

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Spring was by far one of Yuyuko's favourite seasons. 

There was something refreshing about it. 

The crisp and cold air that transitions into a warmer state. 

The way the flowers bloomed back to life after their hiatus during the blistering winter.

The sounds of all living creatures waking from their slumber in Gensokyo. 

It was like the world awakened after being plummeted into an icy darkness that froze over the decay left from the completion of another yearly cycle. 

Spring replenished and reinvigorated _everything_ in its path. 

 

However, for Yuyuko, there was so much more to it. 

Her favourite aspect about it ran deeper as she watched each petal dance across her eyes. 

It was the vivid cherry blossoms that would float down onto the grounds of the Netherworld, littering the place with their fragrant scent and making the place feel alive that brought her joy. 

A place that held the deceased could be given a new lease on life when the right atmosphere was put into place. 

What could be the epitome of living than blooming cherry blossoms falling so hypnotically, reminding all that they had returned in their majestic of ways.

It made Yuyuko feel _alive_ , more specifically. 

Of course, the irony didn't escape her current being and it made her laugh at the sentiments that a simple display of beauty could invoke such emotions in her. 

Regardless, this time of the year was one she cherished even though she couldn't exactly recall why. There was an emptiness inside of her that became overgrown with contentment during the season, just like the trees that were overflowing with the delicate pink petals. 

She didn't quite know where that bleak hole in her soul stemmed from. 

She couldn't remember & maybe it was for the best. 

Because the reasoning matter less as the years went on for Yuyuko; it was existing at _that_ moment that took precedent. 

To see the friends she'd made since the incident gathered together in jovial moods that furthered the warmth in a normally cool place. 

All the woman knew was that it felt right, like she had been on a turbulent journey of isolation, anguish & self-loathing to get to where she was now. 

Hearing laughter, seeing happiness, feeling it resonate within herself signified something far more sentimental than one would assume. 

All because it filled the pit of loneliness she was used to falling in; the distant memories of a young girl needing someone to hear her.

And _someone_ did find her, eventually. 

Yuyuko glanced at Yukari who was perched next to her, admiring the enjoyable madness ensuing around them. 

On a day as colourful like today, a part of Yuyuko's memories retained an essence of happiness locked within it.

It was the one image which swirled around her thoughts. 

No other memory was as prominent as this one. 

And Yuyuko knew why it never faded. 

 

_She **found** her.  _

_A lonely day in the garden of her home._

_The sounds of companionship and friendship miles away from her._

_The dreaded sight of the dark butterflies continuously hovering around._

_That repetitive flutter of death in each beat of their wings, taunting her._

_The continuous stream of tears that had become a centrepiece in her life._

_Until one day, out of the blue, it all changed._

_An unusual wisp of wind fluttering by._

_Then suddenly, a voice._

_Far too close than Yuyuko had ever been used to._

_One word from a voice that floated into her ears so elegantly that it made her shudder from the core._

_From apprehension, from fear, from intrigue._

_She turned away from the scenery of the garden to see the mirage of the person that spoke disappear._

_The imagination of a woman who was playing tricks on her communication deprived ears._

_There was no way somebody would get that close to her, everyone knew of her curse._

_But as Yuyuko's eyes finally turned and widened, she realised there was no trickery going on._

_She stood there, a few feet away, a smile on her face._

_No fear of being close to her whatsoever._

_The golden hair, the alluring violet eyes, the friendly features; she thought she was dreaming._

_Yuyuko was waiting for her to disappear, just like everyone else._

_But it didn't happen._

_And that was what scared the girl the most._

_The confidence oozing as the woman walked towards her, the butterflies swarming around her in an oddly terrifying yet beautiful manner._

_She showed not an inkling of hesitancy when stepping forward to greet her again & Yuyuko thought it was she herself who had finally lost her mind. _

_Until the realisation dawned on her._

_Yukari had finally restored her mind & peace for her after so many years. _

_She **found** her. _

 

The last of the memory would fade away as the girl would drop to the floor, weeping out of sheer exhaustion after waiting for someone to finally see her. 

See past the butterflies. 

Beyond the curse. 

Further than the stares from others. 

Yukari saw her for who she _truly_ was. 

Yuyuko may not recall the entirety of the events linked to that memory but she knew; the woman sat with her played a role in the girl's happiness and her own right now. 

The soft hand in her own reassured that on a constant basis. 

Warm fingertips colliding with cold. 

Always reminding her that no matter what had occurred in the life she couldn't remember, the youkai would fill in the gaps for her. 

She could see it in the way Yukari looked at her. 

She could feel it with every action she took to ensure she was happy. 

Even going as far as to tamper with the barrier between here & the world of the living. 

That, is why when the cycle of seasons return spring back to Yuyuko, it'd hold a dear place in her heart. 

For it brought the aching part of her mind that she didn't know the reasons to some comfort. 

Yukari gave her answers, like spring provided life.

Spring always came around, just like Yukari. 

She'd always be there.


End file.
